utsafandomcom-20200214-history
Sigma Kappa
Sigma Kappa (or ΣK) is a social sorority which falls under PHC's governance. Sigma Kappas have won Ms. UTSA 1997 (Angela Taylor), 2004 (Becky Bromley) and 2008 (Jessica Beemer) and been finalists in 1998 (Judy Juarez), 2001 (Marisela Rodriguez), and 2006 (Dolores Piña). Megan Graham joined Sigma Kappa after winning Ms. UTSA 2009. Sigma Kappa has also won Best Overall at the 2010 Golf Cart Parade and Judges' Choice in 2012 and the 2013 Lip Sync during Greek Week. Philanthropy Every year, in support of its philanthropy of gerontology, Sigma Kappa participates in the Memory Walk, raising money and awareness to fight Alzheimer's disease, and in the Senior Prom, where organization members visit a local nursing home to put on a prom for the senior citizens living there. Officers 1990 *President: Liz Cennamo *Vice President: Lisa Sturm *Vice President of Membership: Louise Cser *Vice President of Pledge Education: Lara Longo *Treasurer: Cindy McGuffin *Correspondence Secretary: Dawn Bokor *Panhellenic Delegate: Cindy De La Rosa *Triangle Correspondent: Gloria Sandoval *Junior Representative: Michelle Perry *Sophomore Representative: Angel Gonzales *COB Chairman: Barbara Mesa *Registrar: Sheri Layton" Horizons 1990. Horizons Yearbook Organization. 2007 *President: Lisa Contreras (Spring), Adela Rosas (Fall) *Executive Vice President: Jessica Beemer *Vice President of New Member Education: Cassie Castillo *Vice President of Scholarship: Allison Snowden 2008 *President: Adela Rosas *Executive Vice President: Mackenzie Hammargren *Vice President of Alumnae Relations: Constance Shook *Vice President of Finance: Sarah Bishop *Vice President of New Member Education: Cassie Castillo (Spring) Jessie Cook (Fall) 2009 *President: Kate Schutte *Executive Vice President: Nikki Torrefranca *Vice President of Finance: Sarah Taylor *Vice President of Membership: Jessica Flores *Vice President of New Member Education: Jamie Beedles *Recording Secretary: Celina Garcia *Panhellenic Delegate: Elvia Rodriguez 2010 *President: Nikki Torrefranca (Spring), Jamie Beedles (Fall) *Executive Vice President: Celina Garcia *Vice President of Alumnae Relations: Emily Jones (Spring), Jordan Taylor (Fall) *Vice President of Finance: Ashley Carter *Vice President of Membership: Hollie Howell *Vice President of New Member Education: Ariel Armendariz *Vice President of Scholarship: Brittany Barnett (Spring), Julie Lopez (Fall) *Recording Secretary: Jamie Beedles (Spring), Kristen De La Garza (Fall) *Panhellenic Delegate: Grazielli Millare 2012 *President: Lorena Sandoval *Executive Vice President: Marlena Milenkowic *Vice President of Alumnae Relations: *Vice President of Finance: *Vice President of Membership: Christy Brymer *Vice President of New Member Education: Meghan Hull *Vice President of Scholarship: Paige Mouledous *Panhellenic Delegate: Ashley DeSmitd 2013 *President: Meghan Hull *Executive Vice President: Yvonne Nava *Vice President of Alumnae Relations: Megan Gray *Vice President of Finance: Alina Herrera *Vice President of Membership: *Vice President of New Member Education: *Vice President of Scholarship: *Vice President of Communications: Ashley DeSmidt *Vice President of Philanthropic Service: Danielle Ilag *Panhellenic Delegate: Margot Perez 2014 *President: Danielle Ilag *Executive Vice President: Marielle Avila *Vice President of Alumnae Relations: Sarah Hedden *Vice President of Finance: Angelica Mendoza *Vice President of Membership: Chynna Cuellar *Vice President of New Member Education: Mariel Morales *Vice President of Scholarship: Asya Adams *Vice President of Communication: Charli Frost *Vice President of Philanthropic Service: *Panhellenic Delegate: Morgan Venissat 2015 *President: Mariel Morales *Executive Vice President: Asya Adams *Vice President of Alumnae Relations: *Vice President of Finance: *Vice President of Membership: *Vice President of New Member Education: *Vice President of Scholarship: *Vice President of Communication: *Vice President of Philanthropic Service: *Panhellenic Delegate: Chairs 1990 *Activity Chairman: Monica Closner *Philanthropy Chairman: Cindy Ledwig 2003 *Activities Chair: Natalie Magoulas *Continuing Membership Chair: Crystal Gallegos *Foundation Chair: Kimberly Deck *Philanthropy Chair: Zinnia Dunis *Public Relations Chair: Natalie Magoulas *Ritual Chair: Brooke Peña *Sisterhood Chair: Sarah Ratliff *Social Chair: Megan Murphy 2009 *Social Chair: Betty Castillo GEAR Standing A chapter's GEAR rating factors in categories of scholarship, education, service, and involvement. The overall score is rated either gold, silver, bronze, satisfactory, or below satisfactory. The score ranges have been adjusted slightly over time, with the maximum possible currently at 397. Chapter GPA Festivals References Category:Organizations Category:Sororities Category:PHC